Nereid (Seafolk)
Slipping in and out of the crashing waves, this beautiful woman has the lower torso of a long, slender fish. CR 1/3 ' ' XP 135 ' ' Merfolk warrior 1 N Medium humanoid (aquatic) Init +1; Senses low-light vision; Perception +3 Buoyancy -60, Depth Tolerance 300 ft. ---- DEFENSE ---- AC 13, touch 11, flat-footed 12 (+1 Dex, +2 natural) hp 7 (1d10+2) Fort +4, Ref +1, Will –1 ---- OFFENSE ---- Speed 5 ft., swim 50 ft. Melee trident +2 (1d8+1) Ranged heavy crossbow +2 (1d10/19–20) ---- STATISTICS ---- Str 13, Dex 13, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 9, Cha 10 Base Atk +1; CMB +2; CMD 13 (can't be tripped) Feats Skill Focus (Perception) Skills Perception +3, Swim +13 Languages Aquan, Common SQ amphibious ---- ECOLOGY ---- Environment temperate ocean Organization solitary, company (2–4), patrol (3–10 plus 2 lieutenants of 3rd level and 1 leader of 3rd–6th level), or shoal (11–60 plus 1 sergeant of 3rd level per 20 adults, 5 lieutenants of 5th level, 3 captains of 7th level, and8–12 dolphins) Treasure NPC gear (trident, heavy crossbow with 10 bolts, other treasure) For years, sailors from Hellas have reported being saved by women with the tail of a fish and the torso of a woman. They called them nereids, based on the myth of Nereus and Doris' fifty daughters of the sea. In truth, they are the seafolk. From the waist up, nereids bear the torsos of well-built humans and delicate features reminiscent of elves and other humanoids tied to the natural world. A nereid's lower body consists of the fins and tail of a great fish. Depending on the region, the scales of nereids vary in hue, including gleaming silver, pale green, or even blue with stripes of yellow and crimson. Nereids typically measure 6 to 8 feet in length and weigh over 200 pounds, with females being slightly smaller than males. Although amphibious, nereids move only with difficulty on land and rarely wander more than a mile from sea. It is quite rare for a nereid to make contact with a creature not of its kind. In fact, many go to great lengths to steer sailors away from their lands, even resorting to violence if necessary. Ancient accounts hint at nereids protecting a terrible secret bound to the depths, and though no reports mention what this secret is, the lengths the nereids go to remain isolated from other races highlight the importance of this safeguard. Nereid Characters Nereids use Seafolk statistics from the Cerulean Seas Campaign Setting by Alluria Publishing. Nereids are defined by their class levels—they do not possess racial Hit Dice. All merfolk have the following racial traits. Nereid Racial Traits *'+2 to one ability score:' Nereids (Seafolk) get a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at character creation. *'Racial Buoyancy:' -60B, Depth Tolerance: 300 ft. *'Medium:' Seafolk are Medium creatures and have no size bonuses or penalties. *'Skilled:' Merfolk gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level, since they are versatile and capable. OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. Cerulean Seas © 2010 Alluria Publishing; Authors Emily Ember Kubisz, J. Matthew Kubisz, Matthew A. Cicci, & Sam G. Hing Category:Monsters of the Deep